


The Other Reason

by longhairedflapper



Category: Sky Captain & the World of Tomorrow (2004)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/M, Hiccups, Plane-Induced Motion Sickness, self-indulgent trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairedflapper/pseuds/longhairedflapper
Summary: Joe is not having a good day.  A flight-induced stomachache and a certain ex-girlfriend showing up at an inconvenient time make for a very embarrassing situation.  Fortunately, Polly is something of an expert at belly rubs...





	The Other Reason

“Tummyache?” a smug, familiar voice from the shadows asked.

Joe jumped a little, spilling milk of magnesia onto his leather jacket. He cursed under his breath and wiped at the white stain, wincing a little as another twinge of nausea hit his belly. No matter how much time he spent in the air, he could never seem to shake the sickness that came with it. He wondered if all pilots had this problem. 

“What are you doing here, Polly?” he growled. 

The tall, slender blonde strutted proudly out of the shadows and sat down on his desk, leaning forward so that her face was inches away from his. “Nice to see you too, Joe,” she purred. “I've come to ask a favor.”

Joe shifted uncomfortably in his chair, feeling a strange stirring in his gut that had nothing to do with his airplane-induced stomachache. “What makes you think I'd help you?” he asked, willing himself not to glance at her neckline. “After what you did to my plane?”

“Oh my god, Joe,” Polly said, rolling her eyes. “For the last time, I did not sabotage your stupid plane. Honestly, you should be thankful I'm still speaking to you, after you snuck around behind my back for so long.”

“I did not-” Joe started to protest before his traitorous belly cut him off with a painful gurgle. He forced back a whimper and prayed that Polly couldn't see him give his sore tummy a little rub under the desk.

“Are you alright?” Polly asked, frowning. “You don't look so good.” Her voice had lost its sarcastic edge, and she sounded concerned and almost tender.

Joe nodded. It had been so long since he'd been this close to Polly, and he found that his body was behaving in all sorts of highly annoying ways. His heart beat a little too quickly for comfort, his face felt flushed and hot, and there was an embarrassing ache in his groin that only grew stronger when he crossed his legs to try and quell it. His already upset stomach, meanwhile, fluttered nervously. He pressed his hand to his abdomen in an attempt to soothe it, but only succeeded in forcing out a small hiccup. He pressed his hand to his mouth, not quite quickly enough to stifle another, louder hiccup. Mortified, he glanced up at Polly, who cracked the tiniest of smiles.

“You never did get over that seasickness, huh?” she asked. “Sorry – airsickness, I should say.”

“I'm fine,” Joe insisted stubbornly. “Just a little – hic – nauseous, that's all.” In truth, he felt terrible. His poor belly ached and gurgled, refusing to settle down even after a couple good spoonfuls of milk of magnesia. Still, he refused to give Polly Perkins the chance to tease him, although he was pretty sure he'd already succeeded in doing just that. Feeling sick and utterly defeated, he lay his head on the table and hiccuped miserably.

He was so wrapped up in his own embarrassment that it took him a few seconds to realize that his head was resting in Polly's lap. Before he could sit up she began to run her fingers through his dark hair and gently massage the back of his neck. “There, there,” she said. “Just relax. Would you like me to rub your tummy for you, like I used to? I remember you always liked that so much.”

Joe squeezed his eyes shut. He wanted to pull away, but her soft, cool hands felt amazing as they kneaded the tension out of his neck and scalp. He wanted to refuse her offer, but a belly rub sounded like just about the nicest thing in the world at the moment. He could do it himself, of course, but somehow it just never felt quite the same.

“That does sound awfully – hic – nice,” he admitted. He leaned back in his seat and took off his jacket, tossing it onto the floor. “I don't know why, but it's been really bad lately. The flying's been more rough than usual, I guess.”

“After that stunt you pulled today, anyone would be feeling pretty poorly,” Polly remarked. She placed her hand carefully on his lean stomach and began to rub her fingers in little circles. “Thank you, by the way, for saving me from those giant robot things…what were those things?”

“I've no – hic – idea,” Joe replied. “I'm guessing that's why you're here?”

“Partly,” Polly said. She pressed a little harder than usual, causing Joe to let out an especially loud hiccup. “Sorry,” she said. “That sounded painful.”

“No, no,” Joe said, shaking his head. “It feels – hic – really good, actually.” He had to admit, Polly was an expert at belly massages. She always seemed to know exactly where to be gentle, where to press a little harder. Already his tummy felt a little calmer, and he felt completely relaxed in spite of himself. Well, not completely; he was painfully aware of how close Polly was as she leaned over from her perch on his desk, and he had to tear his eyes away from her cleavage, which peeked out of her shirt as if to taunt him. He sincerely hoped that she wouldn't notice the increasingly obvious bulge in his pants. 

Of course Polly Perkins, reporter extraordinaire, noticed. “Something else you'd like me to rub, Joe?” she asked, the teasing smugness creeping back into her voice. She brushed her fingers along his thigh, sending little thrills of pleasure up his body.

Joe squirmed in his chair, trying to calm himself. Instead, the slight movement only served to tease his throbbing erection even more. His pants felt unbearably tight, and his whole body ached for Polly's sweet, gentle, stimulating touch. 

“Wait,” he panted. “First tell me: what's the other part?”

“The other part?” Polly repeated, furrowing her brow. “What are you talking about?”

Joe's mind felt so hazy and drunk with desire that he could hardly get the words out. “You said the robots were only partly why you were here,” he finally managed to gasp. “What was the other part?”

“Oh,” she said. Her cheeks flushed a charming shade of pink, and her smile was almost shy. “Well, it was you, of course. I missed you.”

Joe's heart fluttered a little, and he leaned forward to give her a peck on the lips. Polly laughed as he leaned back again, and wiped at the lipstick mark she'd left on his mouth. 

“I missed you too, Polly,” he murmured as he sank into her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I wrote this a while ago but was too embarrassed to post it. Oh well...here it is now.


End file.
